In the prior art, arrangements have been proposed for mounting electrical service circuits on the casing or body of the machine. However, these solutions present certain problems in respect of mounting, especially in relation to the positioning of the components of the machine with respect to the electrical service circuits.
In a currently preferred arrangement, the machine has a commutator which is mounted on a rotor. The latter carries windings; either these have to be excited (where the machine is acting as a motor), or, where the machine is acting as a generator, an induced electromotive force is taken from across the ends of the windings. The electrical connecting cable is connected to carbon blushes mounted in brush carriers and in contact with the conductive strips of the commutator. The relative positioning of these components must be precise, and this involves some manufacturing cost. In general the known ways of mounting the components are not satisfactory.